First Date
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: Caradoc Dearhorn finds himself nervous as his best friends, Fabian and Gideon, get Cardaoc a date with the girl of his dreams.


Caradoc Dearhorn was quite attractive. Everywhere he went, he found girls swooning over him. It was a recent change, too. Previous years, girls would have little to nothing to do with Caradoc. They would ride him off as nothing more than the prankster and sidekick to his best friends, Fabian and Gideon Prewett in their life of crime. Sixth year rolled along and instead of the usual stares of annoyance and confusion that had plagued him sense first year, he was watched with a sense of admiration that he could not shake. Still, no matter the physical changes, he could not capture the attention of the girl who had haunted his every waking moment since third year.

"What's wrong, mate?" Gideon and Fabian found themselves on either side of Caradoc a week before the final Hogsmede trip of the year. The voices of the twin brothers were identical, so Caradoc had no idea who spoke.

"Hey. Nothing wrong, really," he said. They could tell he was lying. Caradoc knew they could tell he was lying. He was possibly the most dreadful liar in the entire school. It was a trait that he prided himself on, because the fact always kept him honest, but it became rather annoying when he couldn't even convince his friends that he was fine with his current predicament.

Exchanging looks, the twins circled to the front of Caradoc, like vultures, hungry smiles on their faces. "Whatever you say, Caradoc," Fabian said.

"We just thought you would fancy a date to the last Hogsmede trip of the year." Gideon smirked as he spoke, making shy Caradoc grow weary.

"If I wanted a date to Hogsmede, I've had plenty of girls to choose from. Girls from every house have asked me out, guys. I'm simply not interested." Caradoc ran his hands through his sand colored hair, avoiding looking into Gideon and Fabian's eyes. The tone of voice they used, Caradoc could tell they had done something that would most likely make Caradoc angry. He pulled at his Gryffindor colored tie, loosening it out of nervousness, giving Gideon and Fabian death glares.

"Mate, this isn't just any girl," Gideon said, blinking his eyes as if to imitate a lovestruck girl.

"It's Loretta Marcus!" Fabian finished out the line of suspense, his words making Caradoc nearly fall out of his chair.

Loretta Marcus was the name of the prettiest Ravencaw girl in the entire school. She was short, four foot eleven inches in height, with dark blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and clear blue eyes that seemed to look just like the ocean. She was the kind of girl who wasn't aware of her own beauty and many would look at her and assume she was a child. That wasn't the case. She was mature and captivating. One look at her during his first year and Caradoc knew he was in love. Even though Caradoc found himself in Gryffindor, home of the bravest people among Hogwarts, he could never seem to have enough nerve to ask her out. "You asked out Loretta Marcus for me?" He was smiling so hard it hurt.

Gideon rolled his eyes. "Relax mate, it was no big deal."

Fabian nodded his head in agreement. "We only asked her out for you because we were asking out October and Emily."

Caradoc found himself rolling his eyes. Of course Loretta would agree to go on a date with him to Hogsmede. October of Hufflepuff, Emily of Gryffindor and Loretta of Ravenclaw had been inseparable since first year and Fabian and Gideon had found themselves head over heels for the two girls. Loretta would no doubt find herself feeling self conscious with no date. That is probably the only reason she agreed to go on the date with Caradoc in the first place, he thought.

The day of the Hogsmede trip found itself quickly approaching. Caradoc found himself looking at the trio of girls and making eye contact and exchanging shy smiles with Loretta. When the day of the trip finally arrived, Caradoc found himself forgetting all of his nervousness. "Be yourself, mate," is what Gideon had told him.

"She won't have any choice but to like you if you do just that," Fabian had said.

The three boys met the three girls outside of the Three Broomsticks, a small quiet pub no one seemed to know about, but had the best Butterbeer in Hogsmede. Gideon went off with October, the excitable brown hair brown eyed girl wearing a nice light blue dress and big ribbon in her hair reminding him vaguely of the Disney Princesses his muggle sister very much adored, and Fabian went off with Emily, who dressed more casual, jeans and a nice blouse, her long golden hair pulled back in a ponytail. Caradoc gulped as he was left alone with Loretta. "What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"I don't care, really," she had answered. "It would be fun to just walk around and talk, don't you think?"

Caradoc nodded. "I think that would be really great. Let me buy you a drink first?" Caradoc found himself looking at the pub and smiling, "There is really great Butterbeer here."

Loretta gave him a small smile. "Really? Well I'll have to try this really great Butterbeer, if you don't mind."

Caradoc offered his arm out to Loretta and she looped her arm in his. Throughout the duration of the date the two found out many things about one another. "I have never been on a date before," Loretta had said. "I leave that to October and Emily. They have been dating Gideon and Fabian a while, you know?"

Caradoc nodded. "This is my first date as well," he said. "I've been wanting to go on one for a while. I could never find the nerve to ask you, though."

Loretta smiled and blinked her large blue eyes in surprise. "You didn't have the courage to ask me?" she asked. "I've honestly have never had the courage to ask you."

The two continued their date in complete giddiness. They knew this was their first date, but it was far from their last.

Years later, the two found themselves married, completely happy, and joining the Order of the Phoenix with Fabian, Gideon, Emily and October. No one knew this would be the reason for the deaths of everyone but pregnant Loretta.


End file.
